nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Age of Extinction: The Prelude
Age of Extinction: The Prelude, also known as Call of Duty: Age of Extinction — The Prelude, is a promotional "mini-movie" created by Nakamura Interactive to promote the upcoming Call of Duty: Age of Extinction. It stars the voices of Lindsay Jones, Kara Eberle, Arryn Zech, Barbara Dunkelman, and various others. The Epilogue ties in directly with the game's first mission. The mini-movie introduces the setting of Age of Extinction, focusing on Rose Squad before, and on Eclipse High Command after the events of Episode 8: Awakening within an alternate timeline which was created by Commander Ruby Rose after a thought she had about how things would be if the last Grimm Predecessor succeeded in its mission. Voice Cast In order of appearance *Lindsay Jones as Commander Ruby Rose *Kara Eberle as Captain Weiss Schnee *Arryn Zech as 1st Lieutenant Blake Belladonna *Barbara Dunkelman as 2nd Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long *Ron Howard as General Richard Lawson *Patrick J. Adams as Eclipse Vice Admiral *William Orendorff as Last Predecessor, First Ancestor, Grimm and Cryptid creature vocals *Anakin Nakamura as General of the Army Brooks *Katie Newville as Female Fleet Admiral #1 *Yuri Lowenthal as Male General *Jessica Nigri as Fleet Admiral Cinder Fall *Anna Hullum as Female Fleet Admiral #2 *Jason Rose as Male High Admiral *Kristin Kreuk as Admiral of the Navy Blake Otonashi *Miles Luna as Commander Jaune Arc *Jen Brown as Sergeant Pyrrha Nikos *Samantha Ireland as Private Nora Valkyrie *Neath Oum as Private Lie Ren Plot Act I: Aftermath As Rose Squad evacuates from the cavern beneath Ball's Pyramid and boards an Eclipse VTOL, General Richard Lawson orders the pilot to make a speedy exit as the nuke is now underway to the location which will destroy the Grimm and unknown enemy below. After a ten minute ride to a nearby Eclipse aquatic fleet, the personnel including the Titan-SS fireteam watch as Ball's Pyramid is destroyed by a nuclear explosion which also affects nearby islands and possible civilian centers. Commander Rose sighs as she believes the Grimm threat was over and that she and her team can now focus on other tasks while General Lawson and an Eclipse Vice Admiral also commends them on their efforts for neutralizing the threat to their world. Two days past after the conflict against the Grimm ended, Special Operations Command reports that all Korman warships and fleets were destroyed with the majority being predicted to have returned to the Korma system. In response, High Command orders Fleet Command to form various blockades surrounding the Korma system to prevent any of them from retaliating back. One year after the events, Rose Squad hosts the 2044 Beacon Dance on their ship with numerous personnel of the Eclipse Military attending as well as members of political and social parties. As the event is active, Ruby remains in the cockpit of the ship, dwelling on the events that changed her outlook on undiscovered species such as the Grimm and about other possibly unexplored parts of the galaxy. Weiss, now a Colonel, walks in and asks why she was hanging out alone in the cockpit while the others socialize with the guests. Ruby replies by that she was thinking of the Korman Conflict and how things might've been if the Predecessor succeeded in awakening the Ancestors of the Cryptids they fought. With this thought, the Nexus creates an alternate timeline based on this thought. Act II: Alternate Thought "Awakening" July 16th, 2043: 1825 hours One month after "Discovery" Eclipse Special Forces - Rose Squad Rose Squad "rip" timeline Rose Squad continues on deeper into the cavern as they chase after the last Grimm Predecessor who had awakened the Cryptids, their distant cousins and was on the way to awake the Ancestors, the Cryptids equivalent of the Predecessor. On the way to an unidentified structure that the Cryptids were guarding for centuries beneath Ball's Pyramid, the Predecessor is escorted by Grimm Guardians and Cryptid Mammoths while the rest of the "aliens" held off Rose Squad near the cavern's entrance. Inside of the Ark, the Predecessor sees the Ancestors in several cryogenic slumber pod-like devices, all of them with Cryptid engravings on them. The Last Predecessor proceeds to awaken the closest Ancestor as the Cryptid Mammoths grow wary but are telepathically told no harm would come to their Ancestors and that the Predecessor only wanted to awaken them as their world was ruled by another species, one that was far more dangerous than any other in the known galaxy. Awakening for the first time in centuries, the First Ancestor looks upon the Last Predecessor, both immediately starting a telepathic conversation with each other. Last Predecessor: These Mammoths...say you've been in cryogenic stasis for several millennium. First Ancestor: They are not wrong. Our world changed and we couldn't survive. Much of our species died. We came underground, implanting our Hives. Last Predecessor: Your world is much different now. "Humans" rule the surface above, and with them are devices and "warships" that can cause damage. I witnessed this on our home planet. First Ancestor: Your home planet? Last Predecessor nods Last Predecessor: Arkona. But until recent events, I never had control over my species. I do now. With our combined strength, we can take back your world. You can rule once again. First Ancestor looks down at the two Mammoths as they kneel down First Ancestor: We must awaken my kin. Last Predecessor nods and helps the First Ancestor out of the device Meanwhile as Rose Squad continued to hold off the Grimm and Cryptids, a large shockwave of an EMP-like energy wave emits from the Ancestors' resting place as the aliens stop and surround the Titan fireteam whose weapons were disabled. Realizing that the Predecessor might've succeeded, the Titans feel that they would be killed by the Grimm and Cryptids, however are shocked when they see both a Mammoth and Guardian signal to follow them. As they are escorted by the other Grimm and Cryptids, they find a lot more of the latter than the former, and later begin to approach the unidentified structure as it is now only just the Mammoth and Guardian leading them into it. Once inside, Rose Squad sees the Last Predecessor and all of the other Ancestors now awakened. Ruby concludes to her team they were going to be there for a long time. Later exactly at 1900 hours, hundreds of Eclipse Empire distress signals go off in North and South America as well as receiving hundreds more of civilian distress signals coming from Europe, Africa, Asia, and the Oceania regions as all of the Cryptid colonies are awakened across Earth. At 1910 hours, the capital city of the Eclipse Empire, Washington, E.E. is reported overrun by the Cryptids with confirmed deaths that include all of the Galactic Council, Eclipse High Council, the Presidency Council and numerous other executives of the Empire. Before an attempt to respond, the aquatic fleets of the Eclipse Navy stationed on Earth are ambushed by Cryptid Krakens and "sea Cryptids". This event in history is known as the Great Fall. However the Eclipse High Command was on Mars during the surprise attack and Naval Command notifies the current General of the Army. The General of the Army walks in on High Command members conversing General of the Army Brooks: I was just notified by Naval Command about a global catastrophic event that took place on Earth a few hours ago. The Presidency Council, High Council, Galactic Council...all gone. Female Fleet Admiral #1: Oh my, God... Male General: What do we do? Fleet Admiral Cinder Fall: We continue to coordinate our efforts against the Supreme Republic. Everyone turns their heads to Cinder Female Fleet Admiral #2: We are without a leader, Admiral. Without insight of the Clan President, we are nothing! General of the Army Brooks: She's right, Cinder. Since the Clan President's involvement in the war, we were able to gain a foothold in war. Fleet Admiral Cinder Fall: You all fail to realize that the Supreme Republic is also without a leader. If a global catastrophic event happened on Earth, the Supreme Republic would also be affected by this. Male High Admiral: Cinder has a point. Besides, we are military leaders. The Clan President's insight and suggestions, our attacks boosted. Before that, we coordinated successful attacks against the Republic, haven't we? Everyone nods and agrees General of the Army Brooks: Well...that also means we are now the leaders of the Eclipse Empire. We can make decisions that politics never allowed us too. Admiral of the Navy Blake Otonashi walks in as everyone turns to her attention Blake Otonashi: I was...just told about what happened to Earth... Brooks gets up and goes to Blake, hugging her General of the Army Brooks: I'm so sorry, Blake. Brooks goes back to his seat as Blake is seated in her chair beside him and looks to the others General of the Army Brooks: The Supreme Republic is weak. While we deal with them, I will assign the Home Fleet to do what they can about Earth. Blake gestures forward and sets her elbows on the table Blake Otonashi: Fleet Admiral Fall, I want you to make sure that the blockades surrounding the Korma system are secured. Reinforce them, if you have too. Ensure that those hostiles do not come out. I don't want to deal with another military force. Cinder Fall nods, gets up and leaves the room General of the Army Brooks: Let's get to work, ladies and gentlemen. In the following weeks after Eclipse High Command took charge of the Empire, their war with the Supreme Republic did not go as they go planned. Republic Navy fleets and Army ground forces continued to fight back against the Eclipse forces across the galaxy. Meanwhile after Earth's fall, the Eclipse Home Fleet oversaw numerous operations in an attempt to reclaim Earth, however all of their ground troops were overrun in minutes by the Grimm and Cryptids. Epilogue: Arc Squad "Retrieval" December 18th, 2057: 0900 hours 14 years after "Awakening" Eclipse Special Forces - Arc Squad Rose Squad "rip" timeline As Eclipse Home Fleet continues their efforts over Earth, Special Operations Command gives Arc Squad authorization to step foot on Earth in order to rescue another TITAN squad who were declared M.I.A. after the Great Fall. An Eclipse AC-M2 Gunship, escorted by two Eclipse Interceptors, approaches Ball's Pyramid at high speeds as Commander Jaune Arc is present in the cockpit with his team located in the back Sergeant Pyrrha Nikos: If Rose Squad is still alive, they'll most likely be protected by hundreds of those Grimm and "Cryptids". Lie Ren: We'll get through 'em, Pyrrha. I heard a lot of positive things about Rose Squad; they are regarded as the best super soldiers of the Special Forces. Nora Valkyrie: At least until they were captured by aliens...not so best no more. Lie Ren glares at Nora for her comment, stepping forward before being stopped by Jaune, who came from the cockpit Jaune Arc: Hey, knock it off. These are Titans we're rescuing, they'd do the same for us. We're approaching the landing zone. Get ready. Ren backs off and complies as Arc Squad gets their weapons and gear prepared The Gunship arrives at the landing zone near the water of Ball's Pyramid as the back doors open Gunship Pilot (COM): Bring them home, Arc Squad. Arc Squad disembarks from the AC-M2 Gunship and look up at the top of Ball's Pyramid and finding numerous bodies of Grimm laying around them as well as bullet casings. They then stand together as they begin their mission. The screen fades to black as one last line from Jaune Arc is heard. "Rose Squad better be alive..." Trivia *This mini-movie was first leaked on May 12th, 2026 with the title "Rose Squad: The Alternate Thought", however when Nakamura Interactive announced the mini-movie, it was called "Age of Extinction - The Prelude". *Commander Jaune Arc's line "Rose Squad better be alive..." is followed by "Alright, Arc Squad, let's move up the hill" in Arc Squad: Rose Retrieval in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction. Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Eclipse Warfare series